Organization XV
by jedimickey
Summary: Org. XIII Get's some young new recruits and hilarity brakes loos3, Zexion & Demyx will gain a Fangirl, Roxas will gain a rival, And Org. XIII will never be the same! And maybe a few crossovers
1. New arrivals

**Organization XV**

**Chapter 1: New arrivals**

Faith and Lenny were basking in their glory; they had been invited to join the ranks of the legendary Organization XIII. You see, Faith and Lenny had been unique ever since birth, they had powers. Faith could move objects with her mind, instantly create sharp crystals which she used as weapons, manipulate the power of earth, and create illusions which reflected the targets worst nightmare. Like Faith, Lenny could also move objects with his mind, manipulate his shadow to act as an exact double, and shoot blue beams of energy out of his hands. Xemnas, the organizations superior had seen the two fight as a team and invited them join, needless to say, they eagerly accepted. Xemnas lead them up a flight of stairs, stopping at a door which had the number XIV on it.

"This is your room Lenny; Faith's is up one more floor…" Xemnas said.

"One question, how come these rooms aren't in numerical order?" Lenny asked.

"People who ask dumb questions don't last long here…" Xemnas glared.

"Shutting up sir…" Lenny said.

"You learn fast…" Xemnas commented.

Xemnas beckoned for Faith to follow.

"I'll see you in a bit Faith!" Lenny called.

Faith waved to her friend as she followed Xemnas.

"I'll be down later!" Faith called back.

Lenny pushed a button next to his door and it opened up, to reveal a white room with a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a couch, and a TV. Lenny unpacked his things into the wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe he found a black cloak and hood folded up for him. Lenny unfolded it and draped it over his normal attire. It fit him perfectly. Inside the pockets was a pair of black gloves which Lenny slipped on. He also found a pair of boots waiting for him.

"You know, if I were to dye my hair purple, people would think I'm gothic…" Lenny commented to himself as he slipped on the boots.

Lenny decided that unpacking could wait a bit, as he left his room in his new attire and set out to find Faith.

--------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- -

Faith had gotten settled into her room and put on her standard issue black cloak and hood.

"I wonder what "Child of the Light" is up to…" Faith said referring to Lenny.

Faith exited her room to go find Lenny, only to run into another organization member. This one had silver spiky hair which almost drooped over his face; he went by the name of Zexion.

"You're that new girl, Faith was it?" Zexion asked.

Faith nodded as she stared at him.

"I'm Zexion, just leave me alone and we won't have any problems…" Zexion said walking away.

Faith had completely forgotten about Lenny and started to follow Zexion. Zexion turned to see Faith following him. "Go away…" were Zexion's only words before continuing on his way. Faith continued to follow him, and now started poking him. This went on for about five minuets before Zexion lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Zexion screamed spinning around to face her.

"Aw c'mon Zexy, be happy!" Faith said.

"Don't call me that!" Zexion shouted. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I like you!" Faith replied. "And besides I have this!"

Faith held up a piece of paper which Zexion took and read. After a moment of silence he handed the paper back to her.

"Well, I suppose if you have a permit, I can't…" Zexion suddenly realized what he was saying. "DON'T TRY TO DISTRACT ME!"

"That's a lovely shade of vermilion your blushing" Faith said snickering slightly.

Zexion suddenly broke into a run in an attempt to ditch Faith, but Faith took off after him.

"Face it Zexy! I'm your official rabid fan-girl!" Faith cried as she chased after Zexion.

---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ------------

Lenny was having no luck finding Faith; the castle was just too big. He found himself in a huge kitchen.

"Darn it!" Lenny cried. "Am I EVER going to find her…?"

Someone walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. This one had crimson red hair with endless spikes; he went by the name of Axel. Axel turned and saw Lenny standing there.

"Hey, you're that new kid, Lenny right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah…" Lenny replied. "You see my friend Faith?"

"Sorry Len, haven't seen her." Axel said. "While I'm at the fridge, you want anything?"

"Naw, I'll get it myself…" Lenny said.

Lenny's eyes began to glow red. In an instant, the fridge door swung open and a soda shot out and landed in Lenny's hand. It took Axel a second to register what just happened.

"Not bad kid…" Axel said, impressed.

"Think that rocks, watch this!" Lenny said.

Lenny lay down on the ground and his eyes began to glow red again. The soda floated in the air and opened by itself. The soda then tipped over and the soda poured itself into Lenny's mouth until it was empty.

"Well, well, well, pretty good, names Axel. A-X-E-L Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

Lenny nodded. 'Think you could show me around? I passed my room like 3 times already!"

Axel nodded and proceeded to give him the grand tour. They were passing one of the numerous staircases when another member appeared. This one had blonde hair which stood straight up, his name was Demyx. But Demyx had no time to say hello as he thundered past them screaming. Right behind him was yet another member, this one was a women with golden hair that flowed down into her hood with the exception of 2 thick strands which popped out like rabbit ears, and this one was named Larxene, and she was mad. Electricity brimmed around her as she chased after Demyx.

"Does that always happen?" Lenny asked.

"Once a week…" Axel said. "Like clockwork…"

"Should we do something?" Lenny asked again.

"Nah, either Larxene gets board and gives up, or Demyx trips and she electrocutes him…" Axel replied.

Lenny looked at his watch.

"Where the heck is Faith?" Lenny said looking around.

"Hey Len, lemme show you a cool trick" Axel said. "Think of a place you want to go and snap your fingers."

Lenny thought of Faith and he snapped his fingers, suddenly a dark portal appeared.

"Whoa! What's that?" Lenny asked.

"Dark portal, it'll take you to the place you thought of…" Axel replied.

"I don't remember being able to do that…" Lenny commented.

"It comes with the suit…" Axel said.

Lenny decided to ask no more questions and ran into the portal. Axel followed him as the portal closed.

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Another portal popped up in a random hallway which Axel and Lenny came out of. They were greeted to the site of Zexion on the floor and Faith clinging to his neck.

"….Help me…" Zexion choked out before slamming his face against the floor.

Faith turned and saw Axel and Lenny.

"I think I broke him…" Faith said innocently.

Faith raised her hand and a huge mass of crystal broke thru the floor. She punched it and a sharp shard bigger than her hand fell to the ground; she picked it up and began poking Zexion with it.

"Yup, he's broken!" Faith said.

"Just leave him there…" Axel said. "He'll wake up…"

Faith got off of him and approached Lenny. "So, "Child of Light, what have YOU been up too?"

"Nothing really, check out this trick I picked up!" Lenny said showing her his new portal trick.

"COOL!" Faith cried. "So, I just gotta think of the place, snap my fingers and the portal will take me there?"

"That's how it goes!" Lenny replied.

Faith thought of something, snapped her fingers and the portal appeared.

"Well gentlemen, I bid thee good night!" Faith said as she disappeared into the darkness.

"I'm gonna hit the hay myself…" Lenny said opening up another portal. "Night Axel!"

Lenny re-appeared in his room, taking off his black cloak and hood. He slipped into his jersey and went to bed; his room had a spectacular view of the city below. Lenny felt like he was home in the big castle in the sky as he fell asleep.

Around midnight, Zexion woke up, groaning he walked back to his room and opened the door. Zexion was dead tiered, but that quickly changed when he pulled away the covered of his bed. There on his bed was Faith, asleep clutching a rose in one hand and a piece of paper with the words "I LOVE YOU" painted on it. Zexion's screaming could be heard throughout the entire castle.

--------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

It starts! R&R please, Review or I will send Sora over and have himbeat you! --


	2. Who's afraid of the Big Bad Boss?

**Chapter 2: Who's afraid of the Big Bad Boss?**

Everyone stopped and stared as Lenny walked thru the castle halls, mainly because he was not wearing his black cloak and hood. Demyx decided to have a word with him.

"Um, Lenny was it? Why aren't you wearing your cloak and hood?" Demyx asked.

"Because its summer, and we're wearing black leather jackets! I could get a heat stroke!" Lenny replied.

"Xemnas can get pretty mad if you're not wearing it…" Demyx said worried.

Demyx's eyes suddenly grew wide, but Lenny hadn't noticed.

"Aw, c'mon Demyx, Who's afraid of the Big Bad Boss?" Lenny smirked.

"Me…" Demyx said weakly

"He's nothing to be frightened of, he's all bark and not bite!" Lenny said with confidence.

"Uh, dude…" Demyx said trying to get Lenny's attention

"Lemme finish!" Lenny said. "Anyways, if I DO see him, I'll tell him that black jackets are dumb to wear in the summer! And that black jackets in a white castle DON'T mix!"

Lenny finally noticed Demyx's freaked out look.

"And he's right behind me isn't he...?" Lenny said weakly.

A loud humming noise was heard. Lenny turned to see Xemnas, but his hands were replaced by glowing red beams which emitted a humming noise.

"You seem to have quite a backbone…" Xemnas said. "I'll be sure to beat you with it…"

Lenny took off running while Xemnas went after him.

"RUN LENNY RUN!" Demyx cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Zexion nervously walked out of his room. He looked both ways, and Faith was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he heard a whistling noise, the kind of noise you would hear if you were to see an Atomic Bomb fall to the ground. Suddenly out of nowhere, Faith fell from the sky and onto Zexion.

"Hiiiiiiiiii Zexy!" Faith said cheerfully.

"Go away cretin…" Zexion mumbled.

Their conversation was interrupted by Demyx screaming "RUN LENNY RUN!" At that instant Lenny thundered past Zexion and Faith with Xemnas close behind him.

"Shouldn't you go and help him?" Zexion asked.

"Nah, He'll find a way to weasel out of it, he always does…" Faith replied.

Demyx tried to go after them but gave up.

"The kid's a goner…" Demyx sighed.

Demyx turned and saw Faith sitting on Zexion staring at him.

"Zexion, who is he…" Faith said not taking her eyes off Demyx.

"Him? That's Demyx, he's about as annoying as you…" Zexion grumbled.

Faith climbed of Zexion and approached Demyx.

"Why are you looking at me like that…?" Demyx said nervously.

Faith continued to come closer and Demy began to back away.

"You're creeping me out!" Demyx cried.

Faith dove for him; she latched herself onto his neck and began messing around with his hair.

"I like your hair!" Faith shouted. "And you don't even use hair gel!"

"Well, I don't wanna BRAG or nothing but…" Demyx suddenly realized what he was saying. "DON'T TRY TO DISTRACT ME!"

"I can't help it, your adowabuble!" Faith said misusing adorable.

Demyx took off and Faith followed.

"Well, this should be interesting!" Zexion said going after them.

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Lenny stopped to catch his breath. He had lost Xemnas somewhere on floor 6, Lenny was currently on floor 4.

"I thought I'd never ditch him…" Lenny sighed.

Lenny set off again, only to run into Larxene.

"Watch where you're going twerp!" Larxene shouted.

"Well excuse me!" Lenny replied sarcastically. "It's not like you own the place!"

"Well if it wasn't for mister high and mighty Xemnas, I would!" Larxene yelled.

Lenny's eyes went wide in fear.

"That big shot thinks he knows everything! It's his fault we're nobodies to begin with!" Larxene yelled.

"Um…Larxene…?" Lenny said weakly.

"Why, I should electrocute his butt, just to show that wise guy who the REAL boss is around here!" Larxene finished.

Lenny nervously pointed in her direction. Larxene knew what that meant.

"And he's right behind me, isn't he…?" Larxene weakly asked.

A familiar humming noise was heard. Both took off running as Xemnas went after them.

As the two ran thru the halls the found Demyx running with them.

"Don't tell me Xemnas is after you too!" Lenny cried.

"Worse, Faith!" Demyx shouted.

Lenny looked back and saw Faith, Zexion and Xemnas after them.

"What a day…" Lenny groaned.

They all separated each going down a different hallway. Demyx took off in one direction with Faith and Zexion tailing Demyx. And Larxene and Lenny went into another with Xemnas after them.

"Sorry about this Larxene, but every man or women for themselves!" Lenny said.

Lenny's eyes began to glow red. And Larxene found her self stopped and moving TOWARD Xemnas!

"LENNY YOU LOW DOWN SON OF A…" Larxene couldn't finish because Xemnas began pummeling her with his lightsabers.

While Xemnas was distracted, Lenny ducked into a nearby room. The room was all white, with a small desk a long light purple couch and a bed. Lenny walked around the room. In the corner of the room he saw a chair; sitting on the chair was a girl about his age with golden blonde hair and navy blue eyes. She appeared to be drawing something. The girl looked up from her drawing pad and saw Lenny. The girl looked the boy over, his black spiky hair stood up from sweating and his slightly tanned skin gave away he was Porte Rican. Just by looking into his eyes, she could tell that he meant no harm.

"Hello…" The girl said.

Lenny couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful.

"LENNY WHAT'S YOURS?" Lenny found himself blurt out.

He quickly covered his mouth. The girl just giggled.

"My name is Namine…" the girl replied.

Lenny recognized that name; he had heard the other Org. Members talk about her.

"Aren't you that Nobody that can alter memories?" Lenny asked.

"Y-yeah…" Namine said nervously.

"Xemnas is after me! Do you think you can alter his memories so he'll forget why he's mad?" Lenny asked.

"I'm sorry Lenny, I've sworn off ever doing that again, I did it once and it hurt someone terribly…" Namine sighed.

As if on cue, Xemnas burst into the room with hatred in his eyes.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Xemnas shouted.

"Xemnas … I-it was a joke" Lenny said nervously. "C-can't you take a joke?"

Xemnas lunged at him but Lenny dodged his assault. Namine watched Xemnas trying to kill Lenny. She quickly took out another notebook and began scribbling something as fast as she could. Xemnas had eventually cornered Lenny in…well a corner. Namine finished just as Xemnas was about to stab him. At that instant Xemnas got a dazed look on his face, and his glowing red beams disappeared.

"What am I doing here?" Xemnas asked to no one in particular.

Xemnas then looked at the cowering Lenny.

"And why aren't you in your uniform?" Xemnas asked sternly.

"Oh, um…It got hot in there, and I gave it to Demyx to wash after I got a pizza stain on it…" Lenny lied.

Xemnas glared "You are to always wear your uniform at all times, but since you are new, I'll let it slide."

Xemnas shot a final glare at him before walking out of the room.

"Namine, I owe you big time!" Lenny sighed in relief.

"It's ok, you're my friend, I had to." Namine said.

"You're…friend?" Lenny asked.

At that instant Larxene burst into the room, electricity brimming from her hands.

"LENNY YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Larxene yelled.

"Uh…Namine…" Lenny asked as his eyes widened in fear.

"Way ahead of you…" Namine replied taking out her notebook again.

----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Faith had forced both Zexion and Demyx into a hug.

"Why me?" Demyx whined.

"Get used to it…" Zexion grumbled. "I have a feeling this is far from over…"

"Demmi-kun! How did you get your hair so tall?" Faith asked.

"First off, don't call me that, second, years of growing it out!" Demyx replied.

Demyx tried to squirm his way out of Faiths glomp but with no success. After an hour of muscle cramps, Faith let them go.

"Tomorrow's a new day boys!" Faith winked before heading back to her room.

"She scares me…" Demyx shivered.

"Me too man…" Zexion said. "Me too…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's chapter 2 of my little saga!

Zexion: I hate you...

Me: oh really? OH FAITH? ZEXION IS HERE AND HE WANTS TO KISS YOU!

Faith: ZEXY!

Zexion: F! (runs)


	3. Roxas XIII

**Chapter 3: Roxas XIII**

Faith walked thru the hallway, looking for either something to do, or Lenny. Axel just happened to be passing by.

"Hey Spike, where's Lenny?" Faith asked.

"Heh, Last time I saw, Lenny was being psychoanalyzed by Namine" Axel replied.

"I don't want to know…" Faith sighed.

"I know it's hard to believe. I can't believe she's a registered physiatrist." Axel said.

"So, where are Zexion and Demyx hiding?" Faith asked.

"Gimme 500 Munny first!" Axel said holding out his hand.

"200!" Faith replied.

"400!"

"350!"

"Throw in a hi-potion and you got a deal!" Axel said.

Faith agreed and handed over said items.

"Their hiding in the kitchen!" Axel said pointing toward the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Faith said running toward the Kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Lenny laid on Namine's purple couch. Namine sat in a separate chair next to the couch, writing things down in a small notepad.

"Okay, tell me more…" Namine said.

"Well, at age 8, some scientist kept chasing me trying to dissect me in an attempt to discover what triggered my powers…" Lenny said.

"You lead a rough life…" Namine said writing something down.

"Ironically, that's how I met Faith; she saved me after that guy actually caught me…" Lenny sighed.

Namine grabbed his hand.

"Whatever problems you have, we'll work them out…" Namine said.

At that moment, another Organization member came in. He was a boy about Lenny's age his blonde spiky hair was bunched up at the top, and his blue eyes reflected the image of the room. He was by far the most famous Org member next to Xemnas, his name was Roxas. When he saw Namine grab Lenny's hand, he tightened his fist.

"Hello Namine" Roxas said in an all too calm voice.

"Oh, hello Roxas…" Namine said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Who's this?" Roxas asked pointing to Lenny.

"Oh, this is my new friend, Lenny!" Namine said.

Lenny got up off the couch and went over to Roxas.

"Nice ta meetcha!" Lenny said holding out his hand.

Roxas shook his hand but gripped hard, enough to make someone lose their blood circulation.

"Pleasure is all mine Lenny!" Roxas said glaring at him.

Lenny could tell if somebody was mad at him, even if they weren't showing it.

"Hey Roxas, do you mind if I have a word with you?" Lenny asked glaring at him.

"I don't mind at all, shall we?" Roxas said heading for the door.

Lenny followed after him and shut the door behind him.

"Well, those two are hitting it off." Namine said.

Outside the two glared at each other.

"Do you have some kind of beef with me?" Lenny asked.

"I saw Namine holding your hand; just what were you trying to pull?" Roxas interrogated.

"What's it to you?" Lenny replied.

"I've been here longer than you! Namine is MY friend!" Roxas shoved Lenny back a bit.

"FYI, you can't call dibs on a girl!" Lenny shouted, shoving Roxas back as well.

"Well I just did!" Roxas yelled taking out his weapon.

Roxases weapon was a black sword but it had a keychain dangling from the handle. Lenny recognized it as the legendary Keyblade, Oblivion. Roxas roared as he smacked Lenny with it, sending him to the ground.

"Stay outta my way!" Roxas shouted before storming off.

Lenny felt some blood drip from his mouth, now Lenny was pissed. His eyes began to glow red and Roxas found himself floating in the air. Roxas was suddenly sent sailing toward the angry Lenny. Lenny pulled out his hand and as Roxas came towards him Lenny slammed his fist into his gut, sending him to the ground.

"Stay outta MY way!" Lenny shouted.

Roxas got up, enraged, he took out his second weapon a white Keyblade called the Oathkeeper.

'THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!" Roxas yelled.

Lenny's hands began to glow blue.

"BRING IT BLONDIE!" Lenny shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

"Why the heck is this place so big?" Faith asked herself as she searched for the kitchen.

Faith groaned as she walked past the same door 3 times. She suddenly heard a voice scream "THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!" That voice was followed by Lenny's voice screaming "BRING IT BLONDIE!" Faith took off in the direction of the voices. She saw Roxas and Lenny about to fight. Her eyes began to glow red and both Roxas and Lenny were lifted into the air. Faith walked over to the two.

"Alright, break it up…" Faith said.

"Lemme down Faith!" Lenny shouted. "I'm gonna teach this punk a lesson!"

"If you two kill each other, I"LL end up cleaning the mess!" Faith said. "So I'll have to separate you two…"

Faith sent both of them flying in different directions and called forth a massive wall of crystal, separating them. The two pounded against the crystal in an attempt to get to each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Demyx and Zexion had taken up shelter in a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Okay, WHY did I let YOU chose the hiding spot?" Zexion glared.

"Because, you chose to hide in Axel's room, that's too obvious!" Demyx replied.

"Just keep watch you idiot…" Zexion sighed.

Demyx slowly opened the cabinet, no sign of faith anywhere.

"I don't see her, I'm gonna make some toast!" Demyx said cheerfully.

Zexion tried to stop him but it was too late. Demyx had left the sanctuary that was the cabinet. Zexion heard the sound of footsteps followed by the sound of Demyx screaming, running, a loud thump, and the sound of a body being dragged away.

"I can't help but feel sorry for the guy…" Zexion sighed.

Suddenly Faith opened the cabinet, revealing Zexion hiding.

"Oh F# me…" Zexion groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Lenny grumbled to himself as he headed back to his room. He eventually passed Namine in the hall.

"Oh Lenny! You're bleeding!" Namine cried.

Lenny looked down and saw that his mouth was still bleeding from when Roxas nailed him with the oblivion.

"Oh this? I got this from…" Lenny thought for a second. "…When Larxene sucker punched me!"

Lenny thought it'd be best of Namine didn't know about him and Roxas. Namine took out a napkin, and rubbed the blood off Lenny's chin.

"You really need to be more careful…" Namine said.

Roxas just happen to be passing by when he saw Namine wiping the blood off of Lenny. Roxas was ready to kill Lenny where he stood when he got an idea. Roxas remembered that he had got hit in the gut by Lenny and decided to get some sympathy points. As Lenny thanked Namine and headed off. Roxas made his move.

"Ugh, Namine…My stomach hurt's, really bad!" Roxas said, while pretending to limp.

"Well, you shouldn't have eaten all that Sea Salt Ice Cream." Namine said. "All I can suggest is that Axel has some Pepto-Bismol which I'm sure he'll lend to you."

Roxases plan had back fired. Lenny watched the whole scene and did his best not to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's chap 3 folks! R&R please!


	4. The Mastercard saga pt1

**Chapter 4: The Mastercard saga pt.1 **

It was just another day at Castle That Never Was. The heart moon was out. Larxene was blasting everything in her sight. Zexion was screaming like a little girl as Faith ran after him. And the two lovable idiots known as Demyx and Lenny were chatting.

"You sure Namine is the girl for you?" Demyx asked.

"I-I'm not sure okay?" Lenny replied. "But what I DO know is that as her friend, I cannot let her fall for that bossy. Hotshot, showoff Roxas! "

Demyx chuckled slightly.

"Whatever. If you want to impress her get her a gift." Demyx suggested.

"With what Munny?" Lenny asked. "I'm broke!"

"Last I checked you had 1000 Munny! What did you spend it on?" Demyx asked.

"I enrolled myself in a Ninja academy on some other world." Lenny smiled.

Demyx arched a brow.

"You already got powers, why would you need to go to a Ninja academy?" Demyx asked.

"After that cheap shot Roxas landed on me, I realized that I need to be more alert and agile if I'm gonna make it in this Organization!" Lenny smiled. "And besides, you get to wear these awesome headbands"

Lenny pulled out a headband from his pocket and put it on. The fabric was soft but tough enough not to break. And in front was a metal plate with a symbol on it which resembled a leaf. Demyx instantly recognized it.

"Um, did you happen to meet a certain boy named Naruto there?" Demyx asked.

"Why, yes. I got his cell phone number on speed dial!" Lenny said,

"Well, when you see him again, tell him I'm sorry about the Ramen" Demyx said.

"What did you do?" Lenny asked.

"All I'll say is that it was cold, The Ramen was hot, and before I knew it. Tragic burn victims were chasing me!" Demyx said getting into a fettle position while murmuring. "So many burns…"

Lenny ignored him. "Okay getting back to my money issue. Would you mind if I used your credit card?"

"Only person in this castle who has one is Larxene, and she hates you…" Said a voice.

Both ruined and saw Axel. Axel arched a brow when he saw Demyx in his fettle position.

"I'm gonna ignore Demyx's temporary insanity, and suggest you find money some other way." Axel said.

This made Lenny grin.

"Or…I can have you and Demyx create a diversion while I go into Larxene's room and find her credit card!" Lenny said.

Axel got a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

A few moments later, Faith was with Larxene, walking and talking.

"No see, Once you kill 'em, you gotta separate the head form the body, otherwise it's gonna come back and hunt you!" Faith said.

"Well, what if I forgot?" Larxene asked nervously.

"Dip a knife in holy water each day and wait." Faith said staring into the distance.

"And HOW do you know this?" Larxene asked.

"You don't want to know…" Faith said in an ominous, eerie tone.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of drums, they turned around and saw non-other than Axel dressed in a Hawaiian skirt and a floral necklace. Suddenly he began to sing.

"_LUAU! If your hungry big fat juicy meat, eat my buddy Demyx because he is a treat!" _Axel sang

Suddenly Demyx burst out of nowhere dressed as a boar and danced alongside Axel.

"_Come and dine, on this tasty swine, all ya gotta do is get in line! Are ya aching?"_

"_Yup, yup!" _Demyx chanted.

"_For some Bacon?_

"_Yup, yup!"_

"_He's a big pig!"_

"_Yup, yup!"_

"_You can be a big pig too OYE!"_

Larxene and Faith just stood there, not knowing whether to laugh out loud or fear for their sanity.

"_Somehow, Lenny is behind this_" Faith thought as she left Larxene to be traumatized.

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Lenny crept his way into Larxene's room. It was mainly black with spikes on the ceiling. But what scared him the most was a human skeleton hanging on a wall.

"I better hurry; Axel and Demyx won't be able to hold her off for very long." Lenny said as he began digging thru Larxene's closet.

Faith walked up to the door and just watched Lenny rummage thru Larxene's things.

"I thought I smelled a rat…" Faith commented.

Lenny froze in terror; he slowly turned around and sighed in relief when he saw it was his old friend Faith.

"Faith, I don't have a lot of time I need to find…" Lenny began

"Larxene's credit card so you can buy a gift for your girlfriend." Faith cut in.

"How did, you know?" Lenny asked.

Faith pulled out a piece of paper.

"I found this semi-elaborate plan you wrote down, in the kitchen. You left in the fridge." Faith said handing him the piece of paper.

"Well, can you help me?" Lenny asked.

Faith dug into her pocket and pulled out silver Mastercard.

"I pick pocketed this from her two days ago. I WAS going to use it to by a thermo-nuclear warhead, but since we've known each other a long time, and you're so desperate, that you got Axel and Demyx to dance around in a hula skirt…" Faith tossed the Mastercard to Lenny. "You can have first dibs."

Lenny smiled. "Thanks…"

"Don't get used to it, and remember I want it back!" Faith said exiting the room.

Lenny walked out of Larxene's room and headed down the hallway. Only to run right into the women in question. Larxene glared down at Lenny.

"What were you doing in my room?" Larxene yelled.

"Um….uh…." Lenny stammered.

Larxene's eyes widened when she saw the credit card in his hands

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CREDIT CARD?" Larxene screamed, with electricity brimming form her hands.

Axel and Demyx suddenly bolted thru the hallway and grabbed Larxene by her arms.

"Run you idiot! RUN!" Axel yelled holding her back.

Lenny immediately took off down the hallway. Larxene ripped her arms from Axel and Demyx and blasted them backwards. She growled as she shot down the hallway after Lenny.


	5. The Mastercard saga pt2

**Chapter 5: The Mastercard Saga pt.2**

Lenny ran for his life. Right behind him was a very ticked off Larxene.

"GIMMIE BACK MY CREDIT CARD!!!!" Larxene screamed as she ran down the hallway after Lenny.

"NEVER!!!" Lenny called back.

Lenny knew he couldn't keep this up. Larxene would eventually catch up to him. As he rounded a bend, he remembered the ninja academy he joined. He remembered one of their lessons. "The Transformation Jutsu" Lenny ducked behind a wall and made a hand sign with his fingers. And in a puff of smoke he had morphed into the spitting image of Zexion. Larxene shot down the hallway and saw the fake Zexion.

"Alright, where is he??" Larxene demanded.

Lenny, disguised as Zexion pointed in a random direction.

"When I get my hands on him…" Larxene trailed off as she stormed away. Lenny laughed but then felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw faith.

"Hi Zexy..." Faith smiled.

"Uh Faith…"

Lenny did a hand sign and in a puff of smoke he was back to his original state.

"It's me…" Lenny said.

Faith let go of Lenny and gasped. She took a hand brush out of nowhere and began scrubbing down her hands while chanting "Never be clean, never be clean, and never be clean"

"Oh very funny Faith…" Lenny remarked. "Anyway, I'm on the run from Larxene. What should I do?"

"Well, you know that move you just used to morph into Zexy?" Faith asked.

"Yeah?"

"Use that to morph into Roxas and pin the rap on him" Faith said

Lenny grinned and hugged Faith.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lenny thanked.

Faith slapped Lenny. "Don't touch me…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Zexion leaned against a wall as he read a book entitled. "_Bootlegging the Nintendo Wii, for fun and prophet"_ Zexion glanced up form his book to see Axel as a hula girl, and Demyx as a boar.

"Do I want to know?" Zexion asked.

"Nope" The two said in unison.

"Thought so..." Zexion replied and went back to his book

Larxene stormed up to him. "WHERE IS HE!?"

Zexion didn't look up from his book.

"Who?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"That spineless coward Lenny!!" She barked.

Then, as if on cue, Lenny appeared from behind the corner.

"HEY! Electro! Over here!!!" He taunted.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" She screamed as she lunged at him.

Lenny quickly did a hand sign and morphed into Roxas.

"You think shape-shifting is gonna fool me!?" Larxene asked.

"It did before…" Lenny smiled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Now it was time to put his lie to the test.

"Oh c'mon Larxene, you really think Lenny would have the guts to steal your credit card? It was me Roxas, the whole time! I only morphed into Lenny to pin the rap on him!" Lenny prayed that she bought it.

"If that's so true…then why are you telling me all this??" Larxene asked.

"Simple…" The disguised Lenny replied. "I realized… 'Why should I let Lenny take credit for the perfect crime?' "

"You got guts Roxas, to bad I gotta rip 'em outta ya!" Larxene growled.

It had worked! Larxene had fallen for it. Lenny disguised as Roxas then took off running, with Larxene tailing him. The phony Roxas quickly ducked into a room, and watched as Larxene charged by… Lenny then saw a desk and began to write down Larxene's credit card number. But of course, another member of Org. XIII was there also, it had turned out he had landed in the room of a member with a black pony tail, an eye-patch, and a scar. This was the member known as Xigbar.

"Roxas? What are you doin here lil dude?" Xigbar asked.

"No time to explain, I'm on the run!" The fake Roxas replied.

"From Larxene I presume?" Xigbar asked again.

"Yup, any ideas?" The disguised Lenny asked.

"None, sorry…." Xigbar replied.

Lenny poked his eyes out of the doorway and made sure Larxene was gone. When he was sure she was gone he took off into the hallway. As he twisted and turned thru the confusing castle, he ended up running into none other than the REAL Roxas!

The real Roxas blinked as he looked at the fake Roxas before him…the two did a quick mirror routine before the disguised Lenny suddenly transformed back into himself.

"YOU!!!" Roxas cried angrily.

"Listen, I KNOW you hate me, but I want you do to me a favor…"

With that, Lenny shoved Larxene's credit card into his hands, while he kept the number he wrote down.

"Hold this for me…"

With that, Lenny took of running, leaving Roxas standing there quite confused. But it was then that he suddenly saw a dark shadow loom over him. He turned and saw Larxene standing there; her kunai's brimming with electric energy, and an evil look on her face.

"_Roxasssss…_" She hissed in a demonic voice.

Roxas looked down at the credit card in his hand before realizing he had been set up!

"No...NO WAIT!!!" Roxas cried. "YOU HAVE THE WRONG--"

The whole castle shook as the lights dimmed slightly; the sound of an electric explosion echoed thru the castle. Lenny stopped to hear the agonized cries of Roxas being electrocuted by Larxene.

"Maybe I should help him…."

He thought about if for a moment.

"Meh, I'll send him a get well soon card…."

He then snapped his fingers and a dark portal appeared, he stepped thru and went on a search on what to get Namine.

--------------------

The next day, after going thru another therapy session with Namine, Lenny handed her a small ring.

"Is….is this a Mythril Ring?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Lenny smiled bashfully. "I got it in Hollow Bastion… As sort of a thankful for your therapy sessions and for being a good friend…"

Namine smiled warmly before hugging him.

"Thanks…" She smiled.

Lenny blushed bright red before slowly hugging her back. Faith gave a small smile as she watched from the doorway.

"Nice going…" She murmured. "And speaking of hugs…."

She suddenly took off to find Zexion and Demyx

"ZEXYYY!! DEMY-KUUUUN~~!!" Faith cheered as she ran to find them.

All the while, Roxas watched Lenny, silent rage building up.

"…This…means…war…"

---------  
It's bigger, It's badder, It's wackier, and it's back from the dead! Organization XV Is BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACk!!!!  
Yes! Back by popular demand, and let's hope I can keep it going this time.


	6. Staff Meeting

**Chapter 6: Staff Meeting**

"Larxene…" Lenny said to her suddenly. "I have a serious question for you…"

Larxene glanced up from her book to see Lenny staring at her.

"If I say 'Go away' will you leave me alone...?" She asked.

Lenny shook his head.

"Fine…" She sighed. "What is it?"

"…..Do you ever take showers?" He asked.

A few seconds later, he found himself on the ground, with Larxene pinning him there and four sharp kunai's, brimming with electricity pointed at his throat.

"Now…" She said. "I am going to ask you this calmly… What possessed you to ask me that?"

"W-w-w-well…" He stammered. "I-I-I was thinking that since your power is electricity and all…since water and electricity don't exactly mix…I was wondering if it was even possible for you to take showers because of that!!"

Larxene stared at him for the longest time, before she could tell he wasn't lying… She slowly pulled her kunai's away but kept him pinned to the floor.

"Well…considering that's actually an intelligent question…I'll let you live…" She glared. "And to answer that--"

Before she could answer that however, a brief flash of light suddenly shot out to their right. Both Lenny and Larxene turned to see Xigbar suspending himself upside down in the air, and with a camera in one hand.

"HA!" He cried. "I've got blackmail!!"

Larxene and Lenny both looked at each other; both could tell that one could easily misinterpret their current position. Both then got up and charged at Xigbar, who instantly warped away.

"XIGBAAAAR!!!!" Larxene screamed.

Suddenly a crackle was heard as Xemna's voice rang out over the intercom, echoing thru the castle.

_Attention all Organization members are to report to the meeting room immediately, that's an order from the Superior._

Larxene gave a loud groan. All members of the organization dreaded going to meetings.

"Bah… I'll kill him after the meeting…" Larxene said, heading off.

Since Lenny didn't know where to go, he decided to follow Larxene.

"Don't follow me…" She said flatly.

"But I don't know where the meeting room is…" He replied.

"…Fine..." She said. "Just keep a distance of ten feet from me and we'll have no problems..."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Are you SURE this is going to work?" Demyx asked as he walked with Zexion to the meeting room.

"Positive…" He replied in a monotone voice. "We all look the same with our hoods down, so that wretched girl won't be able to recognize us."

Both Nobodies had their hoods down over their faces, hoping to avoid being attacked by Faith on their way to the meeting room.

As they past by an open door, Faith suddenly shot out and pounced like a cat and glomped Demyx, sending him crashing into the floor and causing his hood to fall away from his face.

"DEM DEM~~!" She cheered as she hugged him.

"GAAH!" He cried. "How did you know it was me?? We all look the same with our hoods down…"

"Woman's intuition…" Faith replied. "That….and I heard you two talking when you were coming…"

She then looked up and saw Zexion was running away. Faith grabbed Demyx by his hood and then dragged him across the ground as she tore after Zexion.

"_ZEXXXYYYYYYYYY!!!_" She cried.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!!!!!!!" Zexion screamed as he ran.

Soon, all the Organization members were present in the meeting room. It was a large round room with fifteen large chairs all set in a circle, each were arrange according to their number.

Larxene took a seat in the chair marked 'XII' while glaring at Xigbar who occupied the seat marked 'II'

Faith dragged both Zexion and Demyx in by their hoods and then dropped them as she sat in her seat as number 'XV'

Lenny sat next to her in seat 'XIV', looking at Demyx and Zexion as they took their seats.

"Well… you've had a productive day…" Lenny commented.

"Yup!" Faith smiled innocently. "What about you? How are things with you and Namine?"

Lenny blushed slightly.

"Um…g-good…" He said. "I have another therapy session tomorrow…"

It was then that Xemnas entered and took his seat. Soon all the members of the Organization were seated and present.

"Now…let us begin…" Xemnas said.

Xemnas then pressed a button his chair and to Faith and Lenny's amazment, all the chairs began to rise into the air. They saw that the chairs were attached to large pillars which rose up from the ground and lifted them into the air.

The chairs soon stopped moving, and each was at different heights depending on the member's status in the organization. Xemnas being the highest, and Lenny and Faith being the lowest (As they were new)

"Now…our first order of business…"

---------------------  
From there, the meeting was a bore-fest for Faith and Lenny. All they got out of it was 'Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Kingdom Hearts blah blah blah blah blah Keyblade blah blah blah blah Become Whole again'

Lenny then looked down and saw just how high up they were. After looking down for a moment, he raised his hand.

"Excuse me…" He said. "Question from the floor…er…chair…"

"Yes Number XIV?" Xemnas asked.

"…Why are we so high up?" He asked.

Xemnas was silent for a moment before replying.

"Do you remember what I said to you the day you joined?" Xemnas asked.

"…..That people who ask stupid questions don't last long?" Lenny asked.

Xemnas nodded.

"Keep that in mind before you ask a question…" He replied.

As Xemnas was about to continue, Faith raised her hand.

"Yes Number XV?" He asked.

"Why is everything white?" She asked.

Xemnas just glared before ignoring her and continuing on. As he continued, Xigbar looked at Larxene and tauntingly waved the camera at her. Larxene sneered before taking out a kunai and throwing it at the camera. Xigbar only watched as the Kunai flew thru the air and shattered the camera to pieces.

Xigbar then held up copies of the picture and smirked smugly. Then Larxene raised her hand.

"Superior…" She said. "Can I PLEASE have permission to kill Xigbar?"

"Permission denied…" Xemnas said flatly.

Larxene growled and muttered to herself while Lenny snickered.

"Don't laugh Newbie…" She sneered at him. "You're in the picture too…"

Faith looked at Lenny and arched a brow.

"What is she talking about?" Faith asked.

Xigbar then folded up one of the pictures into a paper airplane and sent it flying to Faith. Faith opened it up and then showed the picture to Lenny.

"…..Why was she pinning you to the floor?" Faith asked suspiciously. "What were you two doing??"

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Lenny protested.

"Excuse me… Number XIV and Number XV…" Xemnas suddenly said. "I don't recall giving you permission to talk amongst yourselves…"

Both Lenny and Faith looked at him.

"I don't want any more interruptions from you two…" He said flatly.

"Fine…" Lenny said. "Just one more question…"

"What is it THIS time??" Xemnas asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"…..Would a fall from this height kill me?" He asked.

Xemnas leaned forward with an ominous look on his face.

"….Do you want to find out?"

Lenny leaned backwards in his seat, already seeing what he was getting at.

"…..No…" He replied.

"Then stop asking stupid questions!!" He yelled. "You're making me angry!"

Faith then raised her hand.

"…….If Nobodies can't feel….how can you be angry?" Faith asked.

All fell silent as Xemnas paused before answering.

"You know what?"

He pressed a button on his chair and a portal opened up in the back of their chairs, sucking them in.

"You two are dismissed from the meeting…"

-----------------------

The portal dumped Lenny and Faith somewhere in the castle. The two slowly got up from the ground and saw that they were no longer in the meeting room. When they realized this they both smiled and high-fived each other.

"Alright! It worked!" Lenny cheered.

"I told you asking stupid questions to get dismissed from the meeting would work!" Faith smirked, as they had planned this ahead a few days in advance.

"So…what do you wanna do now that we have the place to ourselves?" Lenny asked.

"….Mess with people's rooms?" Faith asked.

"Sounds good to me…"

They both summoned up portals and then walked thru them to wreck some havoc.

--------------------------

As soon as the meeting ended, Roxas returned to his room and opened the mini-fridge on the end table…only to notice something was missing.

"…….Where's my Sea-Salt Ice Cream??" He cried.

He then looked out his window, only to see a box of Sea-Salt Ice Cream sitting on the top of a pillar that was outside his window.

Roxas opened his window and slowly pressed up against the side as he shimmied across a narrow ledge towards an even MORE narrow beam which was connected to the pillar which had his ice cream. He carefully tip-toed across the narrow beam and reached the pillar and grabbed the box of ice cream.

"Who put it all the way out here?" He asked.

He then heard the sound of a window closing. He looked back and saw that his window was closed! He carefully navigated back to it, only to see that his window was locked from the inside. And looking at him from the OTHER side of the window was…

"LENNY!!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed angrily.

Lenny gave a small wave and then casually left his room, leaving Roxas to rot outside.  
Roxas groaned as sat down on the narrow ledge.

"Oh well…" He sighed. "At least I have ice cream…"

He opened the box….only to see it was empty. Inside it was a small piece of paper which read 'All's fair in love and war, and I LOVE to drive you crazy…'

"….I…am going…to KILL him!!" Roxas seethed.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Demyx returned to his room, only to find something missing.

"W-where's my Sitar??" He cried out, grabbing his head.

He looked rapidly around his room for his missing weapon/instrument. Though all he found was a note which read 'If you ever want to see your Sitar again, then come to the room marked 'XV' '

Demyx tore thru the castle at lightning speed to retrieve his lost weapon/instrument.

"Hold on baby! Daddy's coming!!" He cried as he ran to the room marked 'XV'

He tore open the door, only to see it sitting on a chair in perfect view. He ran up to it and hugged it tightly. But it was then he heard the door close. He turned and saw Faith standing there grinning sadistically.

"You…." Demyx gaped. "You're heartless!!"

Faith slowly stalked up to him and gave off an evil smile.

"Of course I am…" She smirked. "I'm a Nobody…"

Demyx agonized screams could be heard thru the entire castle as the night went on.


End file.
